Beyblade: Healing Wounds
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Sandra's friend has passed on and she's not taking it too well. I do not own MFB.


**Before I start with this, I just want to say this is dedicated to a friend who just passed away. He was a really nice guy. I didn't know him as well as others, but I knew that he was kind and would talk to anybody. He never made fun of anybody, and he was a good student. He will be dearly missed, and our school will take a while to heal completely, but nobody will forget him ever. **

**With that being said, here's the story:**

Sandra laid on her bed in her apartment. Alex was out with Tsubasa right now, so Sandra had the whole apartment to herself. She was going to meet Kyoya later at the warehouse to just hang out and probably train a little. Until then, Sandra was stuck in her apartment, alone and bored. She wanted nothing more than to go out and do something, but the only problem was that she didn't know what she would do.

Suddenly her phone rang. Sandra picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Sandra," Matt's voice came across the line, but it wasn't his usual upbeat tone. Sandra narrowed her eyes, unsure of what could be wrong with her brother.

"Matt, your voice sounds odd. Is everything ok?" Sandra asked.

"Do you remember Marlin Hudson?" Matt questioned, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, I remember him. I have him in a few of my classes. He was a nice guy," Sandra answered. "What about him?"

"H-He's gone," Matt stammered.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sandra asked, not sure that she wanted to know what the answer was.

"He's dead," Matt rasped.

Sandra sat on her bed, frozen. "How?"

"Nobody knows what happened, but there was an accident and he was in the ICU for a while on life support but he passed away yesterday afternoon," Matt explained. Sandra stayed silent for a long while, unable to say anything. "Sandra? Are you there?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah," Sandra said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Thanks for telling me, Matt. I've got to go." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket. Before she knew what she was doing, she was out the door.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya stood outside the warehouse waiting for Sandra. She was supposed to be arriving any minute now. He waited and waited, but Sandra never showed up. Finally, Kyoya left and headed to her apartment building. It wasn't like Sandra to be late for anything, no matter what it was.

When he reached the apartment building, he was about to go inside when Alex came out. "Kyoya! I was just coming to see you! Have you seen Sandra?"

"I was wondering if you had seen her," Kyoya said.

"She's not here, and she said she'd be here when I got back," Alex replied. "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to meet me at the warehouse but she never showed. Sandra's never late for anything," Kyoya pointed out.

Alex looked around. "I'll go check Madoka's shop."

Kyoya nodded. "I'll keep looking around."

They both headed off. Kyoya thought about what Sandra would do when something was wrong. If she were upset, then she would most likely want to be alone. Keeping that in mind, Kyoya headed to the river in the woods.

Sure enough, Kyoya spotted Sandra standing with her hands stuffed in her pockets, staring at the water. Her eyes were clouded and she seemed to be unaware of her surroundings. Kyoya calmly approached and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted. "I was beginning to worry when you didn't show up."

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time," Sandra replied, forcing a smile, but Kyoya wasn't buying it. He could detect sadness in her voice and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"It's nothing," Sandra answered, trying to put on a brave face, but her voice cracked a little.

"It's obviously something," Kyoya pressed. When Sandra showed no sign of saying anything he added, "You might feel better if you talk about it."

Sandra hesitated before sighing and letting some tears fall. "There's an old friend of mine, Marlin Hudson. He...passed on. Matt called and told me."

Normally, Kyoya would just brush off anything like this, but it was different with Sandra. He wrapped her into a hug and let her sob on his shoulder. "It's ok. It'll be ok. I promise."

When Sandra settled down, they both sat down beside the river and just stared at the water.

"You know," Sandra began. "Marlin, he was one of the nicest people you could meet. He never made fun of anybody, and he would talk to anyone. I even helped him with his math a few times. He was a good student, even if he liked to talk a lot." She sniffed and took a moment to gather herself before continuing, "It shouldn't have happened to anyone, let alone him."

Kyoya rubbed her back, comfortingly. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Things like this happen, and we can't control it, but life must go on," he said. "You going to be ok?"

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok." She then looked up into Kyoya's eyes. "Thanks, Kyoya. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

Kyoya smiled. "I love you too, and I'll always be here for you. I promise."

**I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Again, this is in memory of my departed friend. Please no mean reviews in respect for my friend. If you liked this though, please R&amp;R.**


End file.
